Misunderstandings And Things Left Unsaid
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: Yogi/Gareki Summary: Gareki confesses to Yogi that he is tired of his fake care-free attitude, which results in a very unpleasant encounter with Silver Yogi.


**Summary:** Gareki confesses to Yogi that he is tired of his fake care-free attitude, which results in a very unpleasant encounter with Silver Yogi.

**Pairing:** Yogi/Gareki

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** abstractness/weirdness, messed up emotions/feelings

**Author's notes:** dedicated to my dear _**OccultDawn**_ for Christmas.

Also, please keep in mind that I am very new to Karneval, so the oneshot might be a bit...yeah...XD

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Karneval.

_**Misunderstandings And Things Left Unsaid**_

"Good work, Gareki-kun!" came Yogi's cheerful voice as he stepped out of his Nyanperona costume, smiling charmingly, "You didn't scare any kids today with your scowl!"

Gareki ignored the blond idiot and sat down on the sofa, crossing legs, leaning back against it, sighing.

Another day, another useless waste of time. How many festivals did they even have?! Ridiculously annoying at this point... And the most idiotic part was? He was forced to go to every single one of them.

"Gareki-kuuun!" Yogi leaped at the other, wrapping his arms around the teen, "Stop ignoring meee!" the blond was talking all the while the brunet contemplated how useless festivals were.

"Get off of me, you idiot!" Gareki started pushing the older man off, who was out of his mascot costume already, his eyes falling on the pink bracelet around the wrist.

He still couldn't believe the blond wore it even now...how much time passed anyway..?

Yogi, noticing Gareki got distracted, lessened his hold and gradually sat up, eying his bracelet too, a smile spreading on his lips, "Remember it, Gareki-kun?" he grinned happiest and most cheerful, "You won the bracelet for me."

The brunet didn't say anything and looked to the side, hiding a light shade of an embarrassing blush.

Yogi was calm as he sat there, eyes soft, fingering the bracelet, "It really means a lot to me..."

At that point, Gareki was starting to feel uncomfortable. What was this air anyway..? So he stood up, ready to leave. He didn't care where he had to go. He wanted to go anywhere but stay there, where anyone could see his blush, "Stop saying stupid things, you baka," he took only one step as his arm got grabbed.

"Wait!" the blond stared wide eyed at the other, but then his entire being saddened and he lowered his eyes, realizing what he was doing was stupid, "Sorry, Gareki-kun. If you want to leave - you should go."

Gareki looked back at the sad blond, blinking, a slightly confused look on his face. So...Yogi wanted to spend time with him, eh..? His entire body language spoke that...

Judging from his own history and childhood...who was he to say no to this..?

"Baka..." he let out again, sitting back down on the sofa, deliberately not looking at Yogi as to not see those violet eyes shine with joy, "Only for a bit though."

Yogi still held Gareki's hand, caressing it with a thumb, making the other flinch and pull his hand away, "I'm so glad... Gareki-kun..." a bright smile adorned the blond's face.

Letting out a sight, Gareki looked at the other as he chirped away about some random crap enthusiastically, not really paying any attention. Yogi was such an easy-going, always cheerful and playful guy. Always helping and making others happy. It was impossible to imagine he could possibly-

White hair flashed before the teen's eyes and he had to shut them tightly, his body shaken up a bit.

"What's wrong, Gareki-kun?!" Yogi was all over him in an instant, of course.

After a moment, the brunet calmed down, pushing the other off himself, "You are...nothing like him."

"Hm?" Yogi had a weirded out and confused expression on his face.

"Why..?"

"What-"

"Why aren't you as serious as him?!" Gareki snapped, glaring at Yogi full-on.

Yogi sat there in silence, watching the younger boy calm down a bit, before finally asking, but something changed in him, he was no longer smiling, "Who are you talking about...Gareki-kun..?"

The brunet tch'ed and was about to snap again, "You-"

"Who could you possibly be talking about, eh?!"

Gareki's eyes widened as he stared at the blond's pissed off with a hint of sadness face. It was...the first time... He has seen Yogi like this.

It was almost...frightening.

Gareki lowered his eyes, "I-"

"Just tell me what you meant, ne, Gareki-kun?!" Yogi snapped again, his face miserable, but he actually knew what the other was talking about, "Come on, tell me! Tell me how much you hate me and like the beast residing within! I'm ready for it! Because I knew, I-" Yogi went quiet, his fists shaking on his knees.

Gareki was speechless and he couldn't say anything, so he remained silent, almost numb, watching the blond, never expecting for him to be this smart. Never expecting for him to be this serious and...

Most of all, never expecting him to understand what he was talking about so well...

"Why can't you like me...Gareki-kun..?" Yogi asked that in an almost desperate whisper, looking the other in the eye, "Why can't you accept this side of me..? This cheerful and always happy me..?" his smile was sad and barely there, "Why am I...not enough for you..?"

"Because..." Gareki found his voice, trying to stabilize it so it wouldn't quiver so much with emotions, "You seem...fake...to me... When you are always...happy..."

Yogi sat there quietly a second longer, then laughed, but the laugh was a bit strained and unnatural, "So that's it, huh? You think because a person is always smiling it means they are concealing their emotions?" Yogi shook his head, a hideous smile on his face, "Gareki-kun, Gareki-kuuun, Gareki-kuuuuuun," he imitated his own whiny voice, "I am sick of it already myself," he leaned his forehead against his hands on the lap, "It's easier for you to accept my miserable and broken side...because you understand it, isn't that right...ne?!" he almost screamed the last syllable, leaning into Gareki's face, watching him closely, completely out of it, snappy and broken down. His heart was utterly broken.

Gareki continued to sit in silence, trying to best conceal his emotions...even though he wanted to run...far, far away...and never come back. This was frightening...

Very...frightening...

It was as if-

"Ne, Gareki-kuuun~~" Yogi's whine was fake, tilting his head, "That has a very weird ring to it, doesn't it..? Doesn't it?!" he screamed, grabbing Gareki's shoulders, shaking him, "Why can't you understand this is how I deal with the hideous part of me?! Why can't you accept- Why why whyyyy! Aaah-" he was frustrated, but then the blond snapped again, "Ah-hahahahahahaha!" his laugh was unnatural, eyes widened in realization as he looked down at the floor, gripping Gareki's shoulder's tighter, the brunet hissing and trying to push him off in the meantime, "That's...how it is...eh?" he raised his glazed with insanity eyes to look directly at Gareki, "I see...then..." he let go of the brunet, standing up from the sofa, taking a few steps back, a frown on his face, eyes concealed by his blond hair.

Gareki rubbed his shoulders, watching the blond. He had nothing to say, because so far, it was mostly all true. He didn't want Yogi to conceal any of his emotions and be completely himself. He didn't want to admit it, but deep down... He liked the blond, even with all of his annoying "Gareki-kun"'s, still... It always felt as if something was missing. And that something he was witnessing right at the very second. And he wasn't at all sure he liked it... In fact, it was...

Scary...

Maybe he made a grief mistake.

But there was nothing he could do now...right..?

"You...what are you-?!"

"It's okay, Gareki-kun... I understand," came Yogi's deep, unusual voice, his stance unchanged, "If you like at least one side of me," he grinned insanely, tears slipping from his eyes as he raised his head, his fingers gripping the allergy patch on his cheek, "I understand completely, Gareki-kuuuun," and he ripped it off his cheek, drawing blood, transforming into Silver Yogi in seconds.

Gareki stared with wide eyes, gripping the material over the sofa, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. The alarm went off in seconds on the ship and he knew that soon, everyone would be there to restrain Yogi, watching the thorn vines grow out of the floor in different directions.

"Ne, Gareki...is this what you like..?" slowly, Silver Yogi made steps over to the other, Gareki trying to slip away, but the thorn vines slithered in all directions, almost binding him. The inhuman version of Yogi hovered over him, "Is this the 'me' you enjoy...ne..?" he tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, leaning closer to Gareki's face, "If that's the case..." he ran fingers down Gareki's side of the neck and naked shoulder, the brunet shivering under the touch, trying to move away from the hand, but he couldn't, gritting his teeth, violet eyes coming into his view...and he stilled, breathless.

Gareki remained motionless as he watched Yogi undo the bracelet he has won for him, it being swayed over his face, "I guess this is meaningless too, neeeee, Garekiii?~~ Or..." he smirked widest, "Would you like to wear it as a choker..?" Gareki was motionless, but he glared at the other anyway, so Silver Yogi threw it at the brunet's face, the bracelet falling on the sofa, him chuckling, "You're right, we don't need it~~"

Silver Yogi was...dangerous. Extremely so and Gareki knew it. One wrong step and he could get ripped into millions of tiny pieces, so he didn't react at the bracelet being thrown at his face.

This wasn't what Gareki really wanted. Yogi took it all so literally without him having time to explain and... This was the result.

What was he supposed to do?! Wait for backup or-

"Ga~re~ki~ Let's have fuuuun~" Yogi kissed the teen on the lips innocently at first, then he deepened the kiss in an instant, Gareki's eyes widening, his mind blank, until he twitched in pain, feeling something sharp dig into his side. Breaking the kiss, he looked down to see it was a thorn vine.

It really damn hurt.

Silver Yogi cupped Gareki's cheeks, "Let me tear you...apart... My love," he grinned happiest, tear trails still on his face, "I will give you all...that you desire... So please..." he leaned over Gareki's ear and at that very second, Second Ship's Circus members came running into the room, something shooting into Yogi's back, his vision getting instantly blurry, "Please..." he breathed out, speaking for only Gareki to hear, staring into dark eyes, "Love me...back..." and he passed out over the other, thorns disappearing, his hair turning back to blond.

The brunet let out a deep, relaxed breath, his side feeling lighter too now that the thorns weren't digging at it, everyone rushing over.

"How could this happen?! How could have the patch come off?!" Akari all but screamed, eyeing Gareki's wounded side too, pointing to the door for everyone else to do as he told, "Bring them both to the infirmary, now!"

As everyone rushed around him and Yogi, Gareki stared at the passed out blond, his eyes soft in contrast to what they have always been, sighing. Taking the bracelet off the sofa, he wrapped his arms around the blond, hand in his soft hair, holding to himself, "Baka..." he blurted out, leaving the rest unsaid, as he has always had.

_**The End.**_


End file.
